My Love Just for You
by Choi Hye Won
Summary: KIbum harus memilih antara cinta dan pengorbanan? manakah yang akan dia pilih ? memilih cinta Siwon ataukah malah dia harus mengorbankan dirinya untuk kebahagiaan sang pujaan hatinya ?Sibum couple.
1. Chapter 1

**My Love Just for You**

**.**

**Pair : Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Drama, romance.**

**Warning : genderswitch, gaje, Full Typos, abal, OOC. Pokoknya DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Di saat Kibum harus berkorban demi orang yang sangat dicintainya untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan Siwon kekasihnya yang ada di ambang kehancuran, namun jika ia ingin menyelamatkan perusahaan Siwon dia harus berpisah dengan namja tampan tersebut. **

**.**

**Disaat kau harus memilih antara Cinta dan Pengorbanan**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah restoran mewah sedang duduk dua orang yang saling memandang tajam. Keduanya masih belum membuka suara satu sama lain. Namja jangkung itu tampak sedang tersenyum sinis, sementara Yeoja manis itu tampak sangat murka terhadap namja yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Kembalikan perusahaan paman Choi seperti semula!"akhirnya yeoja manis yang berkulit putih mulus itu membuka pembicaraan diantara keduanya.

"Apa imbalan yang akan aku dapatkan kalau aku mengembalikan perusahaannya seperti semula chagi?"tanya namja jangkung itu dengan seringaian licik.

"Aku akan meninggalkan 'Dia' dan aku akan pergi ke sisimu, itu yang kau mau selama ini kan Shim Changmin!"ucap yeoja cantik tadi yang diketahui bernama Kim Kibum penuh dengan penekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

"Kau memang sangat pintar Bummie, tak sia-sia keluarga Choi selama ini membiayai hidupmu,"ucap namja jangkung tadi sambil menyeruput kopi yang ada di tangannya.

"Sekarang aku boleh pergi kan? Dan ingat kembalikan perusahaan paman seperti semula,"ucap yeoja itu sekali lagi sebelum ia meninggalkan namja tadi sendirian.

Kibum pov*

Aku berjalan gontai menuju sebuah rumah mewah yang sebentar lagi akan disita oleh bank kalau paman Choi tak segera melunasi hutang –hutang perusahaanya. Langkah kakiku terhenti di halaman rumah mewah ini, aku memandang sekeliling rumah yang sudah aku tinggali selama 12 tahun ini. Banyak kenangan manis yang sudah terangkai indah di rumah ini, termasuk bersama 'Dia'.

Setelah tersadar dari lamunanku, aku segera bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah bergaya modern klasik tersebut. Tampaknya semua orang sudah tidur, eitss tapi bukankah itu suara paman?

"Chagi uljima, mianhae sekarang aku tidak bisa memanjakanmu lagi chagi,"ucap pria paruh baya itu lembut yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Choi Hangeng. Dia memeluk tubuh istrinya erat berusaha meredam tangisannya.

"Apa kita benar-benar sudah bangkrut chagi? Apa tidak ada jalan untuk kita memperbaiki ini semua?"tanya yeoja paruh baya itu masih sesenggukan menahan tangisannya.

"Mianhae, tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain menjual rumah ini untuk membayar hutang-hutang perusahaan kita,"ucap Paman Choi kembali. Hatiku seolah tersayat-sayat harus melihat dua orang yang paling aku sayangi menangis. Sepertinya aku memang harus berkorban demi mereka semua, demi orang yang sangat aku cintai.

Aku berjalan gontai menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke kamarku. Tanpa sadar air mataku yang selama ini aku coba untuk tahan akhirnya menetes juga. Aku segera bergegas masuk ke dalam kamarku dan menguncinya dari dalam.

"Hiks.. mianhae Hangeng appa, Heechul eomma,... hiks,"aku menjambak rambutku frustasi, namun sebuah tangan kekar segara menghentikan aksiku barusan dan membawaku ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Uljima chagi,"namja betubuh atlethis tadi memebelai surai hitam rambutku dengan lembut.

"Wonnie aku takut,"aku semakin mempererat pelukanku pada dada bidangnya yang selalu menghangatkanku disaat aku sedang kalut seperti saat ini, tapi sebentar lagi aku tidak akan bisa mersakan semua ini. Besok aku mungkin akan menyakitinya dan membuatnya sedih, namun kumohon jangan pernah membenciku karena aku melakukan semua ini hanya untuk kalian, orang-orang yang paling berharga dihidupku.

"Jangan takut ne, ada aku disini Bummie,"ucapnya lagi.

'Mianhae Wonnie, aku sudah membuat kalian jadi seperti ini. Aku berjanji akan mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula,'ucapku dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Kita harus bertunangan terlebih dahulu di Korea, sebelum kita pergi ke Amerika chagi,"ucap pria jangkung itu padaku, sungguh aku ingin segera menamparnya saat aku melihat senyuman licik terurai di wajah tampannya.

"Kau memang benar-benar licik Shim Changmin!"tanganku sudah mengayun ingin menampar wajah tampannya, namun tangan kekarnya segera menahan tanganku dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau yang sudah membuatku menjadi seperti ini Bummie,"ucapnya pelan. Aku meronta hebat dalam pelukannya, namun seberapapun aku meronta aku tak akan bisa pernah lepas darinya.

"Walaupun dengan cara seperti ini, walaupun cintaku ini sangat gila padamu. Tak pernahkah kau berfikir bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu Bummie?"tanyanya sambil melepaskan aku dari pelukannya.

"Kau hanya akan mendapatkan tubuhku Shim Changmin, bukan cintaku karena seluruh cintaku hanyalah milik Wonnie,"ucapku lantang.

"Aku yakin lambat laun cintamu bisa tumbuh untukku Bummie,"ucapnya sambil memandang keluar jendela ruang kerjanya.

"Terserah kau saja, tapi tepati dulu janjimu untuk mengembalikan perusahaan paman seperti semula,"ucapku tegas.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Bummie,setelah kita bertunangan aku akan segera mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula,"dia kembali menatapku tajam.

"Baiklah aku antar kau pulang sekarang, kita harus segera memulai akting kita bukan?"seringainya licik padaku.

"Apakah ini sangat menyenangkan untukmu? Oh aku lupa, membuatku dan Wonnie berpisah memang impianmu selama ini kan,"ucapku sinis padanya,namun ia sama sekali tak menanggapinya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya.

Kibum pov end*

Author pov*

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di sebuah rumah mewah bergaya modern klasik. Sang namja dengan antusias membukakan pintu mobil untuk sang yeoja cantik yang tak lain adalah Kibum. Kibum tampak enggan menerima uluran tangan Changmin padanya, namun mau tak mau dia harus bisa menahan egonya sendiri.

"Bummie, kau kah itu?"tanya sebuah suara dibalik pintu gerbang rumah mewah tadi. keluarlah seorang namja tinggi tegap dengan senyuman tersungging di wajah tampannya, namun seketika senyum itu pudar saat ia tengah melihat yeoja yang sangat dicintainya itu tengah berpegangan tangan dengan sosok namja yang teridentifikasi sebagai rivalnya yaitu Shim Changmin.

"Bummie! MASUK!"ucap Siwon penuh penekanan pada kata-katanya.

"Hei,tenanglah sedikit Siwon. Kau jangan bersikap dingin seperti itu pada calon istriku,"Changmin memandang Kibum penuh arti.

"Mwo? Jangan bercanda kau Shim Changmin. Bummie itu tunanganku."teriak Siwon sambil menarik tangan mungil Kibum dari genggaman tangan namja jangkung itu.

Kibum melepaskan genggaman tangan Siwon pada tangan mungilnya membuat Siwon membelalak tak percaya.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan Siwon, Bummie tak mau bersamamu,"tawa Changmin sinis pada Siwon dan kembali menarik tangan Kibum dalam genggaman posesifnya.

"Bummie kau kenapa seperti ini hah?"tanya Siwon sedikit berteriak.

"Mianhae,"ucapnya lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudnya semua ini Bummie?"tanyanya lagi kini sedikit melemah.

"Aku akan segera bertunangan dengan Changmin dan setelah kita bertunangan kita akan segera pindah ke Amerika,"jawab Kibum penuh kehati-hatian.

"Mwo? Ini semua bohong kan Bummie?"Siwon mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kibum kasar, sementara Kibum hanya menunduk tak mampu melihat wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Terimalah kenyataan ini Siwon,"ucap Changmin sambil melepaskan tangan Siwon dari kedua bahu Kibum.

"Jeongmal Mianhae Wonnie, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan pertunangan kita,"ucapan yang keluar dari mulut manis Kibum kini sudah berhasil meluluh lantahkan hati Siwon. Bebannya kini seolah bertambah berat, kini setelah perusahaannya bangkrut, dia juga akan kehilangan yeoja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

.

.

.

Kibum melangkah perlahan mendekati Choi Heechul yang sudah ia anggap seperti ibu sendiri dan mungkin kalau saja Changmin tak membuat Kibum harus berkorban, mungkin sekarang ini Heechul sudah benar-benar menjadi eommanya.

"Eomma..."panggil Kibum sambil mendekat ke arah yeoja paruh baya yang di panggilnya eomma tadi.

"Ne chagi, kemarilah,"ucap yeoja paruh baya itu lembut sambil menepuk sofa yang ada disampingnya memberi isyarat pada Kibum untuk duduk.

"Eomma aku sangat menyayangimu,"Kibum memeluk tubuh Heechul erat seolah ini adalah hari terakhirnya ia dapat memeluk tubuh rapuh itu, karena mungkin besok yeoja ini akan sangat membencinya bahkan mungkin tak mau mengenalnya lagi.

"Ne, arasseo. Ada apa Bummie? Tidak biasanya kau bersikap manja seperti ini heumm?"tanya Heechul heran.

"Tidak apa-apa eomma. Aku hanya ingin memeluk tubuh eomma saja,"Kibum melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh rapuh yeoja paruh baya itu dan memandangnya dalam.

"Eomma, mungkin besok-besok kau akan sangat membenciku, tapi ingatlah eomma bahwa aku sangat mencintai eomma, appa, dan juga Wonnie. Kalian sangat berarti dihidupku, dan aku hanya ingin berbakti pada eomma dan appa,"tanpa sadar bulir-bulir kristal bening keluar dari kelopak mata indah Kibum, Heechul terkejut saat melihat Kibum menangis.

"Chagi uljima, kami sangat menyayangimu, jadi mana mungkin kita akan membencimu aegya? Sebentar lagi kau akan menikah dengan Siwon dan kau akan benar-benar menjadi anak eomma Bummie,"Heechul tersenyum tulus lalu menghapus air mata yang jatuh di pipi chubby Kibum.

"Eomma... hiks... m-mianhae... hiks,"Kibum semakin sesenggukan melihat wanita paruh baya ini yang sangat menyayanginya.

"Sssstttttt, tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan chagi,"Heechul memeluk Kibum erat dan menepuk-nepuk punggung kIbum lembut.

'Tuhan bagaimana bisa aku menyakiti wanita sebaik ini, tapi jika hal itu bisa membuat perusahaan paman kembali seperti semula, aku akan menjalaninya. Berikanlah aku kekuatan Tuhan,"Kibum berdoa dalam hati.

Siwon yang melihat adegan itu, langsung menghampiri eommanya dan Kibum lalu dengan kasar menarik Kibum ikut bersamanya.

"Wonnie sakit, lepaskan,"teriak Kibum kesakitan saat tangan kekar Siwon mencengkeram tangan mungilnya dengan sangat kuat.

Siwon sama sekali tak menggubris teriakan kesakitan dari Kibum dan terus menyeret yeoja yang ada di belakangnya itu menuju lantai dua. Dengan kasar Siwon membuka pintu kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamarnya keras membuat Kibum sangat terkejut mendapati sikap Siwon yang sangat kasar.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kau di ancam oleh Changmin kan?"tanya Siwon sambil memandang Kibum tajam, sementara Kibum kini hanya menundukkan kepalanya tak berani memandang Siwon.

"JAWAB AKU KIM KIBUM!"teriak Siwon penuh dengan penekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

Kibum berusaha tak menangis, meskipun sekarang hatinya sangat sakit dibentak seperti itu oleh Siwon. Baru kali ini Siwon membentaknya dan bersikap kasar padanya.

"Aku tidak pernah di ancam oleh Changmin, dan satu lagi aku TIDAK PERNAH MENCINTAIMU SIWON,"ucap Kibum lantang. Dia harus segera menuntaskannya malam ini juga agar ia tidak terlalu menyakiti hati Siwon, orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Siwon sangat lemas setelah mendengar penuturan Kibum barusan. Dia segara mendekati Kibum dan memegang kedua bahunya erat.

"Benarkah? Sekarang katakan kata-kata yang barusan kau ucapkan padaku sambil menatap mataku,"ucap Siwon lemah.

Kibum memandang mata Siwon dalam, sungguh saat ini Kibum ingin memeluk tubuh rapuh kekasihnya itu dan mengatakan bahwa 'aku sangat mencintaimu'. Tapi kalau dia melakukannya maka pengorbanannya sejauh ini hanyalah sia-sia belaka dan sama sekali tak berarti.

"AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENCINTAIMU CHOI SIWON."ucap Kibum lantang, Siwon yang sedari tadi mencoba tegar akhirnya runtuh juga pertahanannya. Siwon jatuh diatas lantai dingin kamarnya setelah mendengar penuturan yang sangat menyakitkan dari Kibum barusan. Hatinya sangat nyeri dan ngilu. Kibum rasanya ingin menangis keras melihat orang yang sangat dicintainya itu kini tengah menangis dalam diam.

"Kau bohong Bummie, aku tau kau bohong,"Siwon tak terima atas semua ucapan Kibum yang baru saja dikatakannya.

"Aku tidak berkata bohong, kau patut membenciku karena aku memang wanita yang seperti ini,"Kibum masih berusaha tegar agar ia tak menjatuhkan air matanya.

"Mianhae,"ucap Kibum lirih.

"Aku tidak butuh ucapan maaf dari wanita hina sepertimu."Siwon menepis dengan kasar tangan Kibum yang sedang mengelus bahunya dan segera pergi keuar dari kamarnya.

Siwon meninggalkannya di dalam kamarnya sendirian dan mengendarai motor sportnya entah kemana, yang terpenting saat ini ia hanya ingin jauh darinya yang sudah berhasil membuat hatinya hancur di saat masa-masa sulitnya sekarang. Benar-benar tak habis fikir dia yeoja seperti itu. tanpa sadar Siwon kini tengah ada disebuah kedai minuman. Siwon memesan beberapa minuman disana dan entah kenapa biasanya Siwon yang tak kuat minum kini belum mabuk saat ia menghabiskan lima botol bir sendirian.

"Tuan anda sepertinya sudah sangat mabuk, apakah tidak ada teman yang bisa dihubungi?"tanya salah satu waitress pada Siwon.

"Tentu, aku mempunyai teman yang banyak, dan aku belum ma—"omongan Siwon terpotong saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja ambruk dan tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

"Aishh kenapa dengan anak ini?"tanya namja berwajah puppy fish ini heran pada sang waitress tadi yang menelponnya.

"Dia tadi minum banyak sekali, aku sudah memperingatkannya tapi dia sama sekali tak mendengarkanku dan terus minum hingga jatuh pingsan seperti saat ini."jelas waitress tadi.

"Pasti dia bertengkar dengan Bummie, cepatlah telpon Bummie dan suruh dia kesini,"suruh namja berwajah puppy fish ini pada yeoja chingunya.

"Ne, tunggu sebentar,"yeoja cantik berambut pirang itu segera melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan oleh namja chingunya itu.

Tak berapa lama setelah yeoaj berambut pirang itu menelponnya, Kibum segera datang ke kedai minuman itu dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan dan raut wajah yang sangat khawatir.

"Kalian sebenarnya kenapa?"tanya namja berwajah puppy fish itu yang diketahui bernama Lee Donghae.

"Gwaenchana Donghae-ah, bisakah kalian meninggalkan aku dan dia sebentar?"Kibum memohon pada sepasang kekasih tersebut dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun segera pergi dari sana.

Kibum menghampiri Siwon yang masih mengigaukan namanya disaat dia masih mabuk. Kibum duduk disampingnya dan memeluk punggungnya. Bulir-bulir air matanya kini sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi, dia menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam punggung kekar Siwon.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini Wonnie, kalau kau seperti ini aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu dengan tenang," Kibum mengelus punggung Siwon penuh kelembutan.

"Berjanjilah padaku kau akan baik-baik saja dan hidup bahagia ne,"ucapnya lagi sambil mencium punggung Siwon.

"Kau tidak menjawab, berarti aku anggap kau setuju,"timpalnya lagi.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae Wonnie,"Kibum semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu,"ucap Kibum lemah lalu mencium pucuk kepala Siwon lembut. Mata Kibum kini tertuju pada gelang berwarna hitam yang dipakai oleh Siwon, dia masih ingat betapa senangnya saat Kibum memberikan gelang itu pada Siwon. Kibum melepas dan mengambil gelang yang dipakai oleh Siwon dari tangan kekarnya.

"Izinkan aku mengambilnya Wonnie, biarkan ini menjadi penggantimu untukku,"ucap Kibum sekali lagi sebelum ia beranjak pergi dan akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu kedai minuman tersebut.

.

.

.

**Continue ?**

**End ?**

**Review kalian adalah semangat untuk saya ^^**

**Annyeonghaseyo readers^^**

**Saya datang membawa FF baru hehe.. semoga kalian suka^^**

**Continue or Delete ?**

**Review please ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu,"ucap Kibum lemah lalu mencium pucuk kepala Siwon lembut. Mata Kibum kini tertuju pada gelang berwarna hitam yang dipakai oleh Siwon, dia masih ingat betapa senangnya saat Kibum memberikan gelang itu pada Siwon. Kibum melepas dan mengambil gelang yang dipakai oleh Siwon dari tangan kekarnya.

"Izinkan aku mengambilnya Wonnie, biarkan ini menjadi penggantimu untukku,"ucap Kibum sekali lagi sebelum ia beranjak pergi dan akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu kedai minuman tersebut.

Author pov*

Kim Kibum sedang duduk melamun di tepi ranjang kamarnya, walaupun ini sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi, namun ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk tidur. Pikirannya melayang membayangkan saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Siwon sang kekasih hati.

_~ flashback ~_

_Di malam natal yang dingin duduk seorang yeoja kecil berusia sekitar delapan tahunan di bangku taman yang ramai. Ia tampak sedang menangis sesenggukan. Namja kecil nan tampan yang kebetulan tengah menikmati malam natal bersama kedua orang tuanya di taman itu menghampiri yeoja kecil itu lalu ia duduk disebelahnya._

"_Hei, kenapa kau menangis?"tanya namja imut tadi pada sang yeoja kecil._

"_Aku tersesat, aku terpisah dari gerombolan panti asuhanku,"jelas sang yeoja kecil tadi masih sesenggukan._

"_Gwaenchana, aku akan membantumu mencari teman-temanmu. Khajja !"namja imut tadi menggandeng sang yeoja kecil tadi untuk mencari teman-teman panti asuhannya._

_Selama dua jam mereka berdua berusaha mencari disekitar taman hingga kedai-kedai makanan yang ada di dekat taman tersebut, namun hasilnya nihil. Sang yeoja kecil tadi semakin takut dan terus menangis membuat namja imut tadi tak tega melihatnya._

_Sepasang suami istri berlari ke arah mereka berdua dengan khawatir._

"_Wonnie kau kemana saja hemm? Eomma sangat khawatir padamu,"sang yeoja cantik yang di ketahui bernama Choi Heechul itu memeluk anaknya dengan sangat erat._

"_Mianhae eomma, aku tadi sedang membantu teman baruku,"jelas namja imut tadi yang teridentifikasi bernama Choi Siwon._

_Choi Heechul dan Choi Hangeng yang mendengar penjelasan dari anak semata wayangnya tentang sang yeoja kecil tadi pun merasa iba._

"_Gadis kecil, siapa namamu?"tanya Heechul lembut._

"_Kim hiks.. Kibum hiks.. ahjumma,"Jawab Kibum masih sesenggukan._

"_Gwaenchana, untuk sementara waktu ikutlah bersama kami ne. Nanti ahjussi akan mencari tahu panti asuhanmu."jelas Hangeng lembut._

"_Sudah jangan menangis lagi ne, aku mempunyai banyak mainan di rumahku nanti kau boleh meminjamnya,"Siwon mengurai senyum lembut pada Kibum._

_Akhirnya setelah berhasil meyakinkan Kibum bahwa mereka adalah orang baik dan akan membantunya mencari panti asuhan yang ditinggalinya selama ini, Kibum pun akhirnya mau ikut dengan sepasang suami istri tersebut._

_Dengan bersusah payah Hangeng sudah berusaha mencari panti asuhan yang sudah merawat Kibum selama ini, namun sama sekali tak ada hasilnya. Untunglah Kibum ternyata betah tinggal bersama mereka bertiga. Choi Heechul dan Choi Hangeng sangat menyayangi Kibum seperti anaknya sendiri bahkan terkadang mereka lebih sayang pada Kibum ketimbang anaknya sendiri yaitu Siwon. Kibum pun sama sekali tak kekurangan karena Choi Hangeng merupakan pengusaha muda yang sukses di Korea. _

_Hari-hari Kibum pun dihiasi dengan tawa dan keceriaan bersama keluarga barunya. Siwon yang masih kecil itu pun sangat menyayangi Kibum dengan sepenuh hati._

"_Bummie kalau besar nanti aku akan menikahimu,"ucap Siwon dengan menggenggam tangan Kibum erat._

"_Jinjja? Aku mau Wonnie, tapi banyak yang menyukaimu. Wonnie kenapa mau menikah denganku?"tanya Kibum polos._

"_Karena Wonnie sangat menyayangi Bummie. Aku akan selalu menjagamu Bummie,"Jelas Siwon sumringah dan mereka pun berpelukan._

_~Flashback end~_

Kibum mulai tersadar dari lamunannya saat ia mendapati sebuah panggilan pada layar iPhone-nya. Matanya menyiratkan kebencian yang amat sangat saat mengetahui siapa yang telah menelponnya.

"Yeobseo?"jawab Kibum sinis.

"Aigoo, kenapa kau begitu sinis pada calon suamimu ini Bummie?"tanya namja yang ada diseberang telpon tadi.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan Shim Changmin?"tanya Kibum masih dengan nada sinis.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan padamu, besok aku akan menjemputmu dari rumah sialan itu jadi berkemaslah mulai dari sekarang."jelas Changmin.

"Apakah ini sangat menyenangkan bagimu Shim Changmin! Tidak perlu kau ingatkan aku akan melakukannya."jawab Kibum sadis lalu mematikan sambungan telponnya secara sepihak.

.

.

.

Hari pun dengan cepat berganti pagi, matahari bersinar sendu seolah ikut merasakan perasaan Kibum saat ini. Kibum sudah besiap-siap dengan kopernya. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuruni anak tangga rumah keluarga Choi dengan berat. Hatinya seolah menolak dengan semua ini, ia sungguh tak mau meninggalkan rumah yang selalu memberikannya kebahagiaan selama ini. Kibum berhenti sesaat, tangannya meremas dadanya kuat-kuat agar dia kuat menjalani semua ini.

"Kau harus kuat Kim Kibum, demi mereka semua."Kibum menatap nanar pada ketiga orang yang berada di ruang keluarga. Mereka tampak sedang kalut dan sedih. Wajah Choi Heechul yang selama ini selalu terlihat sumringah dan cantik kini berubah menjadi kusut dan matanya sedikit membengkak. Kibum dengan sekuat tenaganya menahan tangisnya yang sudah berada di pucuk mata hitamnya.

Ting... Tong...

Suara bel rumah milik keluarga Choi menggema diseluruh ruangan. Tampak Siwon melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas menuju pintu rumahnya. Sesaat setelah membuka pintunya matanya membulat lebar, disana sudah ada rival abadinya yaitu Shim Changmin yang sudah mengembangkan tawanya lebar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini brengsek?"Siwon mencengkeram baju Changmin kuat, sorot matanya menyiratkan kebencian yang amat sangat terhadap namja yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Cih, tidak bisakah kau bersikap biasa Choi Siwon,"ucapnya sembari melepaskan genggaman tangan Siwon pada bajunya.

"Aku tidak bisa bersikap biasa jika itu kau Shim Changmin!"bentak Siwon keras, sementara Choi Hangeng yang mendengar keributan langsung keluar menyusul anaknya. Matanya membulat lebar melihat siapa yang sedang beradu mulut dengan anaknya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?"tanya Hangeng dingin.

"Aku hanya ingin menjemput Bummie dari sini,"ucap Changmin enteng membuat Siwon dan Hangeng membelalak tak percaya.

"Bummie tidak ada urusannya dengan ini semua Changmin, jangan ganggu dia!"ucap Hangeng dengan suara tinggi.

"Annyeong Chagi,"sapa Changmin pada Kibum yang baru keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya tadi. Kibum hanya tersenyum palsu pada Changmin.

"Chagi kenapa kau membawa koper?"tanya Heechul heran melihat Kibum menenteng dua koper besar di kedua tangannya.

"Mianhae Eomma.. appa, aku tidak bisa tinggal bersama kalian lagi,"ucapan Kibum barusan sudah berhasil membuat ketiga orang yang sangat dicintainya itu terkejut bukan main. Heechul segera menghampiri Kibum lalu mengelus pipi chubbinya.

"Wae chagi? Kau mau kemana? Jangan tinggalkan kami Bummie, kami sangat menyayangimu,"Heechul memeluk Kibum erat, ia benar-benar takut setelah kehilangan semua hartanya ia juga akan kehilangan Kibum yang sudah ia anggap seperti anak sendiri.

"Aigoo, aku seperti melihat sebuah drama sinetron disini. Bummie ayo cepatlah kita segera pergi dari rumah ini. Bukankah kita akan sibuk dengan acara pertunangan kita?"Changmin menyeringai senang melihat raut kecewa bahkan mungkin marah dari mereka bertiga.

"Jangan sentuh Bummieku!"bentak Siwon saat melihat Changmin berusaha menarik Kibum.

"Ada apa sebenarnya ini?"tanya Heechul kebingungan mendengar penuturan dari Changmin barusan.

"Apa kau belum menjelaskannya pada mereka chagi?"tanya Changmin manja sambil semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping Kibum membuat Siwon semakin geram.

"Well, sebaiknya aku harus menjelaskannya sekarang. Bummie akan bertunangan denganku minggu depan dan setelah itu kita akan menikah di Amerika. Jadi bisakah kalian membiarkan kami pergi dari sini?"jelas Changmin panjang lebar.

"Andwae, Bummie hanya akan menikah dengan Siwon, kau tidak boleh membawanya pergi."teriak Heechul histeris sambil memeluk tubuh Kibum erat.

"Kau sudah sangat keterlauan Shim Changmin. Kau sudah membuat perusahaan kami hancur dan kau sekarang ingin merebut Kibum juga dari kami hah?"Hangeng sudah tidak tahan lagi sekarang menahan amarahnya dari tadi.

"Ahjussi kalau kau tidak pintar dan gesit dalam dunia perbisnisan, maka kau akan di depak dengan sangat menyakitkan seperti sekarang, hahahaha."tawa Changmin lebar.

"Sudahlah menyingkir dari Bummieku Nyonya Choi,"Changmin dengan sengaja mendorong tubuh Heechul yang lemah hingga membuat ia jatuh di atas lantai dingin rumahnya.

"Changmin-ah jangan seperti itu pada ahjumma,"bentak Kibum keras dan segera ingin menghampiri Heechul, namun tangan kekar Changmin segera menariknya dan membawanya keluar dari dalam rumah keluarga Choi dengan paksa.

"Cepat bawa kopernya dan halangi mereka,"ucap Changmin pada keempat bodyguardnya.

"Bummie jangan pergi,"samar-samar terdengar suara Heechul yang masih memanggil Kibum yang dengan paksa dibawa oleh Changmin, sementara Siwon berusaha mengejar Kibum, namun bodyguard Changmin menahannya kuat.

Author pov end*

Kibum pov*

Sudah lima hari aku tinggal di rumah Changmin yang besar, dan selama itu pula Siwon selalu berdiri di depan rumah Changmin hanya sekedar ingin berbicara padaku, namun aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya. Aku takut kalau aku menemuinya mungkin aku akan berubah pikiran dan pengorbananku sejauh ini hanyalah sia-sia belaka. Aku tidak perlu khawatir Changmin akan mengetahui ini karena dia memang selalu sibuk dikantornya.

Tuhan aku sungguh rindu sekali padanya. Aku ingin sekali memeluknya dan berbagi kehangatan padanya yang mulai menggigil kedinginan. Sudah empat jam dia berdiri disitu dan tak bergeming sama sekali meskipun kini rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun membasahi tubuhnya, namun ia masih dengan kekeh berdiri disana. Aku benar-benar tidak tega dengannya. Sebaiknya aku segera bertindak sebelum ia akan jatuh sakit karena kehujanan seperti itu.

Aku segera berlari keluar rumah dan mengambil dua buah payung. Aku segera menghampirinya, dia mengembangkan senyumnya lebar melihatku menghampirinya.

"Bummie aku tau kau masih mencintaiku, pulanglah bersamaku ne,"ucap Siwon dengan suara bergetar dan bibir jokernya kini mulai membiru.

"Andwae, kau pulanglah. Dan kumohon jangan melakukan hal BODOH seperti ini terus,"ucapku dingin padanya, sungguh aku tak tahu mendapatkan kekuatan dari mana untuk mengatakan hal yang sangat menyakitkan itu padanya.

"Aku tidak mau, aku akan disini terus sampai kau mau ikut aku pulang dan membatalkan pertunanganmu dengan Changmin sialan itu,"ucapnya lantang. Tuhan sungguh aku ingin merengkuh tubuh rapuhnya sekarang dan menyalurkan cintaku yang begitu besar padanya.

"Terserah kau saja, aku sudah berbaik hati memberikanmu payung, tapi sepertinya kau tak membutuhkannya,"ucapku sinis padanya. Sungguh sangat sulit sekali berakting di depan dia. Aku memutuskan untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumah sebelum hatiku semakin berdenyut sakit harus melihat orang yang sangat aku cintai menderita.

"Saranghae,"Siwon memeluk tubuhku dari belakang, aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar kedinginan. Aku memegang dadaku yang serasa sesak, berusaha meredam rasa sakit yang ada disana.

"Jeongmal saranghae,"ucapnya lagi namun kali ini dengan suara yang sedikit melemah.

"Mianhae, aku sama sekali tidak pernah mencintaimu karena yang aku cintai selama ini adalah Shim Changmin, orang yang akan bertunangan denganku nanti,"ucapku tegas sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuhku.

Aku segera berlari dan masuk kedala rumah. Sekarang air mataku sudah tidak bisa kutahan lagi. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya, mengeluarkan semua rasa sakit yang ada yang selalu menyiksaku.

Sudah dua jam aku menangis, namun sepertinya ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan rasa sakit yang telah aku berikan pada namja yang sangat aku cintai itu. aku menyibakkan tirai merah yang melekat pada jendela kamarku, mataku membelalak tak percaya. Siwon masih berdiri disana, di depan rumahnya hampir dua jam. Dia benar-benar gila. Tak beberapa lama Siwon pun ambruk, dia terjatuh di atas tanah. Dia pingsan.

Aku segera berlari dan menghampirinya berusaha memapahnya ke dalam rumah. Pikiranku benar-benar kalut, aku tak peduli kalau Changmin akan marah besar padaku, yang terpenting saat ini aku harus menolongnya. Setelah berhasil menghubungi Donghae aku segera memeberikannya selimut agar ia tidak kedinginan. Aku memandangi wajah tampannya yang begitu damai dan tenang. Ku elus surai hitamnya yang sedikit basah. Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Merindukan dekapan hangatnya, merindukan kata-kata cinta yang selalu dikatannya padaku, aku benar-benar rindu semua yang ada pada dirinya.

"Apa kau sangat menderita Wonnie?"tanyaku meskipun aku tahu ia tak akan mungkin menjawabku.

"Mianhae, Jeongmal mianhae. Aku harus menyakitimu sedalam ini,"aku mengelus wajah tampannya yang sedikit pucat. Aku mendaratkan ciuman singkat pada bibir joker miliknya. Hangat. Meskipun permukaan bibirnya terasa dingin, namun hatiku benar-benar merasa hangat.

Aku memeluk tubuh atlethisnya posesif, merengkuhnya dengan sangat erat mencoba berbagi kehangatan dengannya yang kini masih belum sadar. Kepalanya bergerak-gerak gelisah, ia tampaknya sedang mimpi buruk.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Bummie, aku sangat mencintaimu."Siwon mengigaukan diriku, sebesar itukah cintanya padaku. Aku benar-benar merasa menjadi wanita yang kejam. Lagi-lagi aku menangis dihadapannya.

"Mianhae Wonnie, Jeongmal mianhae."tangisku pun pecah sudah dihadapannya yang tak berdaya sekarang.

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah Changmin dibuka dengan kasar oleh seseorang, dan muncullah beberapa orang yang sangat aku kenal tengah berlari ke arahku dan Siwon dengan tampang khawatir. aku segera memasang wajah dinginku pada mereka semua, mencoba kembali berakting dihadapan mereka. Choi Heechul langsung berhamburan ke pelukan anaknya yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Kenapa dia bisa sampai pingsan Bummie?"tanya Donghae yang melihat perubahan pada sikapku akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku juga tidak tau, dia selalu berdiri disini setiap hari dan aku sudah menyuruhnya pulang, tapi ia sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkan perkataanku dan jadilah dia seperti ini karena kehujanan,"jelasku dingin.

**PLAAKKK...**

Sebuah tamparan mendarat pada pipi mulusku, hatiku berdenyut sangat sakit. Sepanjang aku mengenal Choi Heechul dia adalah orang yang amat sangat menyayangiku, tapi sekarang pertama kalinya dia menamparku dengan sangat keras. Rasa sakit di pipiku tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan kebencian mereka semua terhadapku sekarang.

"Kau benar-benar wanita hina Kim Kibum,"bentak Heechul eomma padaku.

**DEG...**

Kenapa rasanya sangat sakit sekali saat Heechul eomma mengatakan kata-kata itu barusan, hatiku seolah-olah ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum. Sangat menyakitkan. Aku hanya diam tanpa berani menatap wajah sendu Heechul eomma yang mulai menangis.

"Cepatlah kau bertunangan dengan Changmin dan segera pergi ke Amerika. Dan satu lagi, jangan pernah muncul dihadapan kita lagi!"teriak Heechul eomma tepat di depan wajahku. Hangeng appa membopong tubuh Siwon yang masih tak sadarkan diri dibantu dengan Donghae.

"Hiks... mianhae hiks..."aku terduduk dilantai dingin rumah Changmin, aku hanya bisa menangis meraung melihat kepergian mereka semua, kepergian orang-orang yang sangat aku cintai.

**To be continued...**

**Annyeong readers^^**

**Ahh akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan FF ini. Apakah kurang lama updatenya? Atau kurang pendek Ffnya? #Jduakk *jedotin kepala di tembok.**

**Gimana dengan chapter ini readers? Apakah membosankan? Apakah sudah tidak tertarik lagi dengan jalan ceritanya? Hemm baiklah aku tunggu review dari kalian semua ne^^**

**Maaf sebenernya pengen banget bales review kalian, tapi belum sempet # ngeles. Chapter depan aku usahain deh bales semua review satu-satu ^^. Okehh see you next chapter chingudeul ^^**

**The big thanks to :**

**Wonniebummie: ELFsparKYU : irumachan : thatha : Bumranger89 : bumhanyuk : fikha : zakurafrezee : NaMinra : Choikyuhae : ELF : RistaMbum : snower 0821 : Hungdeul :Brigitta bukan Brigittiw : snowers : dddd :**

**Jeongmal gomawo readers ^^**

**Review again please ^^**


End file.
